Miracle d'une nuit d'amour
by Efriliane
Summary: Petit Slash gentil basé sur une Mpreg. C'est une SSHP.
1. Default Chapter

Voilà la dernière histoire fraîchement sortie de mes neurones.

Je l'avais promise à onarluca depuis, je ne sais plus.

Onarluca : chose due, chose promise. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Le miracle d'une nuit d'amour.

Harry était dans les donjons pour sa retenue. Comme d'habitude et plus encore maintenant depuis la mort de Sirius, le survivant ne pouvait rester calme face aux provocations de son maître des potions. Bien sûr la haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments si différents et pourtant si proches. Harry avait beaucoup changé depuis cette nuit tragique au ministère. Son professeur se doutait que quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait espéré pouvoir discuter avec lui non pas de la chute de ses points puisqu'au contraire, le survivant passait la plupart de son temps à étudier à la bibliothèque. Il possédait maintenant une grande étendue de connaissance et ce dans un nombre incalculable de domaines. Séverus avait pu s'en rendre compte lors d'une brève incursion dans l'esprit de garçon. De plus ses notes concurrençaient de loin celle de miss je-sais-tout, sa meilleure amie. Ce qui impressionnait par-dessus tout l'ancien mangemort, c'est le fait qu'il n'étale pas aux yeux de tous ces connaissances.

Les combats avec les Serpentard avaient pour ainsi dire cessé, il n'y prêtait même plus attention. Il ignorait tout bonnement les remarques cinglantes de sa Némésis blonde.

La retenue était commencée depuis quelques minutes, il devait rédiger plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin sur les potions de guérison et leurs effets. Rogue l'observait discrètement et son regard capta furtivement les lacs de jade croyant y déceler une étincelle de vie dans ses orbes désormais inanimées. L'esprit de l'adulte vagabondait à des lieux de là où plutôt redessinaient les courbes de cet étudiant qu'il désirait tant. Oh oui, il avait envie de le prendre là sur le pupitre où il travaillait, les mains sensuelles du Griffondor attisaient d'avantage le feu qui le consumait. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, ses pieds marchaient seuls et l'amenèrent derrière son plus cher désir. Son corps ne répondait plus qu'à un seul commandement celui de son envie. Délicatement, il encercla la tailla du jeune homme qui répondit à l'appel sourd de l'homme se tenant derrière lui. Il le retourna pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Harry ! »dit-il d'une voix langoureuse avant d'effleurer doucement les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il le savait depuis quelques temps déjà c'était de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le survivant, un amour inconditionnel et unique.

Harry entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à la langue de l'espion de venir caresser la sienne. Elles se touchèrent, s'emmêlèrent et se goûtèrent dans un magnifique balai. Les mains du professeur caressaient sensuellement le torse de son étudiant qui se laissait faire en toute confiance. Elles osèrent s'introduire sous les barrières de tissus et toucher la peau douce du ventre. Dans un geste délicat, les vêtements du plus jeune se retrouvèrent au sol laissant l'adolescent torse nu. Ce dernier déshabilla son vis-à-vis d'une main tremblante.

Cette soudaine peur ouvrit les yeux aux plus âgé, Harry était pur, il n'avait pas encore perdu toute son innocence. Cette révélation le fit reculer, il ne pouvait lui faire cela.

-« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda un Harry perdu.

-« Non, mais je sais que je suis ton premier, je ne veux pas aller trop vite. »

-« Je comprends mais moi je veux que vous soyez cette personne à qui je donnerai mon dernier présent. »lui dit-il en venant se coller contre lui.

Séverus ne put résister ce moment il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Il reprit la bouche de son aimé, ses mains firent tomber les derniers remparts pour laisser apparaître au grand jour ce corps qu'il convoitait tant. Elles tracèrent leur chemin sur le torse puis glissèrent pudiquement vers le sexe dressé qu'une d'entre elles saisit. Elle lui prodigua de douces caresses qui le firent gémir de plaisir. Séverus vit les yeux du cadet se voiler de désir. Ses lèvres quittèrent l'antre chaud pour les tendres bourgeons de son torse éveillant chez l'autre un désir qui le fit se tendre d'avantage. Sa bouche continua son infernale descente jusqu'au membre tendu. Avec douceur, il déposa de tendres baisers sur la verge du plus jeune attisant le désir des deux.

-« Professeur, je vous en prie ! »supplia Harry au bord de l'explosion.

Il mit fin au supplice et le prit dans sa bouche. Il entama des va et vient lents et excitants. Harry pouvait difficilement se retenir d'onduler les hanches et de jouir. Ses cris excitaient d'avantage l'aîné. Au bout de quelques minutes de cet agréable traitement, Harry se déversa dans la bouche de son professeur. Ce dernier reprit sa bouche, l'embrassa passionnément et le serra dans ses bras pour calmer ses tremblements de plaisir. Dans un geste souple, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il le déposa précieusement sur le lit. Impatient de le rejoindre, il se déshabilla. Il prit le lubrifiant et se coucha doucement sur le jeune tout en lui écartant les jambes. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et glissa un de ses doigts entre les fesses musclées du survivant qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Lentement, il sentit les doigts de Séverus caresser son antre jusqu'ici inviolée et avec une infinie précaution un doigt se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de lui. La douleur fut présente l'espace d'un court instant mais fut vite remplacée par un plaisir incontrôlable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Rogue comprit qu'il lui permettait d'aller plus loin glissa un second doigt puis un troisième. Harry se tordait d'allégresse, il aimait les sensations que son professeur lui faisait ressentir. Il se sentit frustré lorsque les doigts le quittèrent mais il sentit presque immédiatement quelque chose de plus volumineux se glisser en lui pour se figer. Il se tendit légèrement et poussa de petits cris de douleur.

-« Chut, détends-toi, la douleur est normal la première fois. »

Pour le détendre un peu, il prit de nouveau le sexe de son aimé dans ses mains et imprima un mouvement de va et vient. Harry commença à remuer le bassin, signal pour le maître des potions qu'il l'acceptait en lui. Il noua les jambes d'Harry autour de sa taille et s'enfonça d'avantage en lui. Il entreprit des va et vient lents pour commencer mais qui s'accélérèrent sous les cris de jouissance de son jeune compagnon. Harry vint rapidement dans sa main et il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de lui. Il se déversa en quelques coups de rein profonds en Harry. Epuisé, il retomba sur le torse du survivant. Il se retira doucement de lui, leur lança un sort de nettoyage et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« Bonjour ! »

-« Bonjour, Harry ! »

Harry pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, non pas qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour son professeur, bien au contraire, il l'aimait d'un amour sincère mais refusait de le mettre en danger par sa présence. Non, il devait cesser cette relation naissante et faire taire ce que son cœur lui demandait.

-« Professeur, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser... »

Il fut arrêter par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-« Je sais Harry, nous n'aurions pas dû faire ce que nous avons fait, je suis votre professeur et j'ai l'âge de votre père. Je suis désolé. » son cœur se serra, il aimait Harry mais il le mettait en danger à cause de son rôle d'espion.

-« Je ne vous en veux pas, nous étions deux, vous ne m'avez pas violé. J'étais consentant. »

Harry se leva, récupéra ses vêtements, s'habilla et quitta l'appartement de son professeur le cœur en miettes. Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie pour essayer d'oublier cet instant de bonheur bref qu'il venait de vivre. Ses yeux perdirent à nouveau cette lueur de vie. Il retourna dans son dortoir pour prendre les deux dernières heures de sommeil.

La vie reprit son cours à Poudlard, le survivant se replongea dans son étude pour oublier sous l'étroite et discrète surveillance de Séverus. Ce dernier avait mal, il avait fait l'amour à Harry, il avait adoré le prendre et le faire jouir, il l'aimait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Il s'inquiétait, son ange ne semblait pas bien mais il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait être avec lui. Il continua donc de l'observer.

Un mois et demis était passé depuis cette fameuse nuit, la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vécue. Depuis quelques jours, il se réveillait nauséeux et plus fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi pourtant il dormait bien, au contraire. Il avait pris un peu de poids, ses robes lui serraient un peu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Un jour, alors qu'il révisait ses cours de médicomagie à la bibliothèque, il tomba sur un livre qui parlait des grossesses et plus particulièrement des grossesses males chez les sorciers. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cela, il pensait qu'aucun homme ne pouvait tomber enceint. Il lut le livre et tomba sur un passage qui le surprit.

« Bien que les grossesses males ne peuvent arriver qu'après avoir pris une potion de conception, il est possible mais rare qu'un sorcier masculin tombe naturellement enceint après un rapport sexuel si le sorcier soumis est puissant et s'il ressent des sentiments forts pour la personne avec qui il fait l'amour. Sa magie créera alors un ovule qui sera raccroché à l'utérus provisoire par des liens magiques. Le fœtus grandira dans la cavité pelvienne du sorcier et sera expulser par l'anus qui prendra le moment venu la forme requise pour permettre la naissance. »

Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il devait savoir.

« Les symptômes sont les mêmes que la grippe sorcière. Tout comme pour les grossesses féminines, les nausées matinales seront partie intégrantes des premiers mois de la grossesse. Celles-ci peuvent être atténues par une potion anti-nausée dont vous pourrez trouver la recette à la fin de ce livre. L'appétit sera aussi décuplé mais cela est normal à cela sera rajouté des envies. La prise de poids sera rapide au début du premier trimestre de la grossesse et cette dernière commencera à se faire voir vers la fin du troisième mois. Voilà pour les principaux symptômes... »

Harry était perdu, il savait que ce qu'il ressentait était exactement ce qui était écrit dans le livre. Il lut le reste pour trouver une formule ou une potion pour découvrir si oui ou non il était enceint.

« ...Les grossesses males ne se montrent pas autant que les grossesses normales, il arrive qu'elles passent totalement inaperçues. Il existe un sort qui est sans conséquences pour le fœtus et qui permet de camoufler les signes de la grossesses que ce soit par le toucher ou la vision. Il existe un sortilège simple pour découvrir si vous êtes enceint ou pas. Il vous suffira de pointer votre baguette sur votre ventre et de prononcer la formule revelae pregnanta. Si la lumière reste blanche en touchant votre ventre alors vous n'êtes pas enceint mais si par contre elle devient dorée alors félicitations, dans quelques mois vous donnerez naissance à un enfant. Un autre sort permet de faire apparaître une image du fœtus et c'est imagae foetusi.

Vous pourrez voir votre enfant ainsi que son cœur qui bat. Plusieurs couleurs pourraient apparaître au cours de ce sort et vous donneront l'état de santé de votre bébé. La liste des couleurs et leur signification se trouve à la fin de cet ouvrage... »

Harry quitta la bibliothèque pour la salle de bain des préfets. Il se déshabilla et se mit torse nu. Il pointa sa baguette sur son ventre en tremblant. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas ça.

-« Revelae pregnanta ! »

Le jet de lumière blanche frappa son abdomen et se transforma immédiatement en dorée. Il tomba à genou et des sanglots le secouèrent.

« Non, pas ça, non, pourquoi moi... »

Il se replia dans un coin de la salle de bain, ses mains crispées sur son ventre. Il portait un enfant le sien et celui de Séverus. Il était le seul à l'avoir touché, personne d'autre n'avait posé ses mains sur lui.

« Mon dieu que vais-je faire ? »

Il était apeuré, il avait Voldemort et ses mangemorts à ses trousses, son enfant s'il naissait serait en grand danger. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire partir, il pouvait le sentir en lui, il l'aimait ce bébé qui grandissait en lui, mais ne pouvait le garder ce serait trop dangereux pour lui. Il ne restait que l'adoption, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui puisque de toute façon Séverus ne voulait pas de lui. Il décida qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait l'aider à réfléchir.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva avant ses camarades de dortoir pour penser. Il n'était plus vraiment proche d'eux, il les avait volontairement éloignés pour éviter qu'ils ne soient pris pour cible par ses ennemis. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se jeta l'autre sort.

-« Imagae foetusi ! »

Une image lui montra un tout petit être qui baignait dans un liquide transparent, son cœur battait normalement. Harry fut ému par cette image. Son sang et sa chair mais aussi une partie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Inconsciemment, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner.

Depuis ce jour, ou il avait vu son enfant bougé en lui, il s'accordait un heure dans la salle sur demande pour lire à son bébé un conte pour enfant et ce tous les jours. Il cachait aussi son appétit grandissant car il subtilisait souvent de la nourriture au repas ou se rendait discrètement aux cuisines. Il avait arrêté de prendre du poids. Il avait calculé qu'il devait en être à deux mois de grossesse. Il était prudent dans chacun de ses gestes comme lorsqu'il montait les escaliers, il ne devait plus se soucier du quidditch puisqu'il avait abandonné son poste d'attrapeur au début de l'année à la grande surprise de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il faisait aussi très attention lors des cours de potions puisqu'il manipulait parfois des produits dangereux. Il essayait aussi de contrôler au maximum ses émotions car à cause de ses hormones, il était devenu très sensible. Il espérait par-dessus tout que Voldemort n'attaquerait pas avant la naissance de son enfant.

Il rêvait toutes les nuits qu'il dormait dans les bras du père de son enfant, il espérait les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait caressant le léger rebondissement de son ventre et voulait plus que tout l'avoir à ses côtés pour partager ce bonheur qui aurait dû être le leur mais comme toujours depuis sa naissance une personne venait gâcher les rares moments de joie qui peuplaient sa vie. Dans ses calculs, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il accoucherait à la mi-juillet, chez les Dursley. Il devait par-dessus tout parvenir à maîtriser la magie sans baguette. Cela lui permettrait d'utiliser la magie sans être repéré par le ministère.

Chaque jour, en plus de ses devoirs, du moment qu'il s'accordait seul avec son futur enfant, il consacrait une à deux heures pour s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette tout en prenant le maximum de précautions pour ne pas se fatiguer ou faire du mal à son enfant.

Une nuit, il fut réveillé par une sensation bizarre, il sentait que quelque chose bougeait en lui, il posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre arrondi très légèrement. Son enfant commençait à s'éveiller, signe qu'il était en bonne santé. Harry entrait dans son deuxième trimestre. Il avait passé les fêtes de fin d'années seul à parler du futur qu'il voulait pour son enfant. Il avait peur oh mais par pour lui mais pour la vie qu'il portait en lui.

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler tranquillement, le quatorze février et la Saint-Valentin arrivèrent. Dumbledore avait organisé un bal pour l'occasion et beaucoup d'amoureux étaient réunis dans la grande salle alors qu'Harry était resté seul dans son dortoir pour parler à son enfant de toute façon il était seul à quoi lui servirait de regarder les autres s'aimer si lui n'avait pas le droit à l'amour. Il était sur le bord de la fenêtre regardant le paysage une main caressant son abdomen. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

-« J'aimerais tant que ton père soit là avec nous mon ange, je vous aime tellement tous les deux. Si tu savais comme il me manque. »

Harry passa sa soirée à pleurer, il était roulé en boule dans son lit et avait fini par s'endormir. Lorsque les autres revinrent de leur soirée, ils firent le moins de bruit possible car il savait que le survivant était là.

-« Faites moins de bruit, Harry dort. »dit Ron aux autres.

Il savait qu'Harry les aimait toujours Hermione et lui mais il préférait respecter son choix, il savait qu'il faisait cela pour leur bien à tout deux. Mais ils s'étaient jurés lui et Hermione qu'ils seraient toujours là s'il avait besoin d'eux. Il couvrit Harry et ferma ses rideaux pour qu'il soit plus tranquille.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla fatigué et nauséeux. Il avait cours de potions ce matin, il savait que cela allait être dur. L'enfant qu'il portait en lui était très actif, à chaque coup il lui rappelait sa présence et par conséquent l'homme avec qui il a été conçu. Il s'efforçait de rester heureux pour le bien de son bébé, il savait qu'une dépression n'avait rien de bon pour sa grossesse. Son premier cours était difficile, son petit ange était très actif à croire qu'il sentait la proximité de son père dans la pièce.

Le comportement d'Harry intriguait Séverus, il semblait prit de légers troubles par moment. Qu'avait-il ?

-« Monsieur Potter vous me ferez le plaisir de rester après les cours. »

-« Oui professeur Rogue. »

Harry sentit le stress monter en lui. L'heure qui suivit passa extrêmement lentement, Harry concoctait sa potion en essayant de se concentrer au maximum mais les petits coups de pieds de l'enfant qu'il portait ne l'aidaient pas des masses.

« Je t'en prie mon ange calme-toi. S'il te plaît, je te promets de te raconter une histoire ce soir. »

Il semblerait que le bébé l'ait compris puisqu'il se calma instantanément.

« Merci mon ange. » dit-il en caressant furtivement son ventre.

La cloche sonna et pour Harry se fut le pire moment de la journée. D'un côté, il devait empêcher son professeur de s'introduire dans son esprit au risque qu'il découvre l'existence du bébé et d'un autre côté, se concentrer alors qu'il sentait les coups répétés du bébé, c'était presque impossible. Il était tellement focalisé sur son esprit qu'il ne remarqua pas que son professeur s'approchait de lui, il fallut l'accentuation des coups pour qu'il comprenne que le père de son bébé approchait.

-« Harry, regarde-moi, pourquoi es-tu si distrait en cours ? »

-« Je ... je... »

-« C'est notre aventure qui te gêne. »

« Si seulement tu savais ! » pensa-t-il.

-« Non, j'ai du mal à dormir. Ce n'est rien. »

-« Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

-« Oui, oui, je dois y aller ! »

-« Oui, vas-y ! »

Harry sortit le plus vite possible de la pièce et s'adossa au premier mur qu'il trouva.

« Pourquoi es-tu si actif en présence de ton autre père ? »se dit-il.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autres incidents, il veillait à économiser sa magie puisque les cours, plus la magie sans baguette et le développement du bébé puisaient beaucoup dans son énergie. Il s'accorda une trêve pendant le mois de mars pour se reposer et s'occuper un peu de lui. Il était dans son cinquième mois de grossesse, il pratiqua le sortilège pour voir l'état de santé de son enfant comme toutes les semaines. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait voir le sexe de celui-ci. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain des préfets et se jeta le sort.

-« Imago foetusi »

Il vit son petit ange bouger dans son ventre, avec un peu plus d'attention, il aperçut le sexe de son enfant. Il allait avoir un fils, un petit garçon en bonne santé d'après le sortilège mais il lui conseillait tout de même de se reposer.

Personne ne se doutait de l'état du survivant, sa fatigue tout le monde l'attribuait au travail qu'il fournissait pendant les cours et en dehors. Il avait un nouveau plaisir depuis peu, il dessinait et peignait. Ce talent, il venait de le découvrir. Cette activité le calmait et dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin, il se sentait surveillé par les membres de l'ordre et plus particulièrement par Séverus. Lorsqu'il peignait au bord du lac, il oubliait tout sauf Noah qui lui rappelait sa présence. Noah c'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé d'appeler son fils à lui et Séverus.

Le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin, Harry veillait constamment à la santé de Noah. Tout allait bien sauf son dos qui commençait à le faire souffrir quelque peu. Il en était à six mois et demi de grossesse dans un peu plus de deux mois il donnerait naissance à un enfant. L'angoisse augmentait dans son cerveau, pour se rassurer il chercha par tous les moyens à protéger son fils. Il trouva plusieurs sortilèges pour la protection. Il les appris et les lança sur son ventre.

Séverus et Rémus lui tournaient autour depuis deux ou trois semaines. Se doutaient-ils de quelque chose ? Ils étaient très intrigués par les tableaux ou dessins du survivant. Qu'il dessine un paysage, une nature morte, peu importe quoi d'autre, il y avait toujours un ange dans un coin de la toile.

-« Rémus à ton avis, que signifie cet ange sur les toiles ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, tous ce que j'espère c'est que ce n'est pas celui de la mort. »

-« Moi aussi. »

Rémus trouvait bizarre ce soudain intérêt du maître des potions pour son neveu mais mit ça sur le compte du stress de l'espionnage.

Au début du mois de mai, juste avant les examens, il parvint à maîtriser la magie sans baguette. Il était heureux, cela lui permettrait de s'économiser physiquement chez les Dursley. Les sorts de camouflages marchaient à merveille pour cacher sa grossesse mais sa fatigue était telle qu'il s'était endormi au cours du professeur McGonagall, ce qui lui valut une retenue et une visite dans le bureau du directeur. Harry se fichait pas mal de la punition mais la visite chez Dumbledore l'angoissait. Il avait peur du regard qui voit tout du professeur. Il ne devait absolument pas savoir. A la fin des cours, il se rendit près de la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, il prononça le mot de passe et monta les escaliers difficilement. Il frappa à la porte.

-« Entrez ! »

Il passa la porte et attendit de pouvoir s'asseoir.

-« Harry c'est toi ! Je t'en prie assieds-toi ! »

-« Merci ! »

Il s'assit péniblement dans le fauteuil, profitant que Dumbledore lui tournait le dos. Fumseck quitta son perchoir pour l'épaule du survivant.

-« Bonjour, toi. »dit-il en flattant son plumage.

-« Harry, le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de l'incident qui s'est passé dans sa classe ce matin. Tu t'es endormi sur ton pupitre. »

-« Je suis désolé professeur, la fatigue était si forte que je n'ai rien pu faire pour la combattre. Je m'en veux. »

-« Harry, tu travailles beaucoup trop, tu dois te reposer. Depuis la mort de Sirius, tu t'es plongé dans l'étude, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas une bonne chose mais tu ne fais rien pour te distraire, au contraire tu passes tout ton libre à apprendre encore plus. »

-« Je sais, je vais ralentir un peu sinon je ne parviendrai pas à tenir plus longtemps. »

-« J'espère bien sinon je te mettrai au repos forcé avec Séverus. »

Au nom de son père, Noah donna plusieurs coups violents faisant gémir légèrement Harry.

-« Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui, c'est juste que mon estomac crie famine. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. »

-« Ah tu me rassures, j'ai remarqué aussi autre chose. »

Harry blêmit légèrement, Dumbledore savait-il ?

-« Ta puissance magique s'est considérablement accrue ces derniers mois. Je crois même que tu me caches quelque chose. »

-« Je vous assure, je ne vous cache rien. » essayant de dissimuler au maximum son trouble.

-« Tu ne maîtriserais pas une certaine magie ancienne qui ne nécessite pas de baguette ? »

-« Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché mais je voulais éviter que Voldemort ne le découvre. »

-« Je te comprends. Au fait comment as-tu fait ? Il est presque impossible de la contrôler sans aide extérieure. »

-« Je vous assure pourtant que j'y arrive, j'ai pris simplement les livres à la bibliothèque. Je me suis entraîné une à deux heures par jour. Je la maîtrise depuis quelques jours seulement. »

-« Je suis très fier de toi, mais n'en abuse pas cela demande beaucoup de magie et d'énergie, je comprends mieux ton malaise d'aujourd'hui. Peux-tu me faire une démonstration ? »

Harry ne pouvait dire non, cela aurait paru louche au vieil homme.

-« Quel sort voulez-vous que je jette ? »

-« Quel sort es-tu capable de lancer ? »

-« Tous ceux que j'ai appris depuis que je suis ici. »

-« Peux-tu lancer ton patronus sans baguette ? »

-« Oui mais c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus difficile de maîtriser sans baguette. »

-« Bien lance-le ! »

Harry tendit la main et cria « spero patronum ».

Le cerf argenté apparut accompagné d'un ange, d'un chien et d'une colombe. Il savait que la forme de son patronus avait changé depuis quelques semaines. Il se doutait de qui était le chien et l'ange.

-« Harry, ton patronus a plusieurs formes, c'est très impressionnant et surtout très rare. »

-« Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il a évolué mais je ne sais ce que représente la colombe. »

-« Ton père est sous sa forme animagus, Sirius aussi, l'ange par contre ne me dit rien quant à la colombe je crois que c'est la forme animagus de ta mère. »

-« Ma mère était un animagus ? »

-« Oui, depuis sa septième année grâce au professeur MaGonagall. »

Il sentit un sourire traverser son visage.

-« Harry, je sais que cette nouvelle te trouble mais tu devrais aller manger quelque chose et te coucher. Tu as besoin de repos. »

-« Oui, merci professeur. »

Harry avait fini par pardonner les erreurs que Dumbledore avait commises avec lui. Il avait compris qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui causer du tort mais pour le protéger.

Harry profita des dernières semaines de cours pour se reposer et pour étudier à son aise pour les examens qui avaient lieu dans quelques jours. Le bébé était très actif, il espérait néanmoins qu'il se calmerait pendant les examens. Sa main s'aventurait souvent sur son ventre ses derniers temps, lui aussi savait que bientôt, il ne sentirait plus les petits de pieds de Noah dans son ventre.

Les examens se passèrent très vite et le jour où il devait retourner chez les Dursley arriva. Cette année était différente, quelque chose le dérangeait, un mauvais pressentiment. Il réduisit ses affaires et les mit dans ses poches, il relâcha Hedwige et lui demanda de le rejoindre dans quelques jours à Privet Drive. Hagrid lui fit ses adieux et il monta dans le train. Le voyage se passa au calme, il était dans le même compartiment que Hermione et Ron. Il leur adressa peu la parole bien qu'il en mourait d'envie mais il devait les protéger en les maintenant éloignés de lui. Les membres de l'ordre lui firent les dernières recommandations et il quitta la gare de Kingskross pour la voiture de son oncle qui l'attendait dehors. Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Dès qu'il arriva, il fut envoyer dans se chambre au premier. Son oncle et sa tante vinrent lui parler.

-« Potter, nous t'avons accueilli à nouveau chez nous mais je te préviens, j'ai perdu mon emploi par ta faute. Ta tante, ton cousin et moi allons quitter quelques jours la maison. Tu resteras ici pour tenir la maison. Je t'interdis formellement de faire venir tes amis bizarres ici, est-ce bien clair ? »

-« Oui, oncle Vernon. »

-« Nous partons dans quelques instants, nous t'avons laissé de quoi te nourrir dans le frigo pour la durée de notre absence. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et la maison, laissant Harry seul. Dans un sens, il préférait.

Nous étions le quatre juillet et les Dursley devaient rentrer le dix. La nuit, vers trois heure, il ressentit de violentes douleurs dans son dos. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre que Noah avait décidé de venir au monde aujourd'hui ou plutôt cette nuit. La douleur était terrible, il souffrait énormément. Etendu sur son lit, il sentit l'enfant arrivé, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de toute part. Au bout de quelques heures d'intenses souffrances, il entendit les premiers cris de son bébé. Il était magnifique. Son teint était comme de la fine porcelaine, son nez était fin, ses lèvres étaient très fines et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux lacs d'émeraude. Il n'était pas très grand. A l'aide de ses connaissances en médicomagie, il donna les soins nécessaires à son nouveau-né et le baigna. Il fouilla dans sa male pour trouver les objets qu'il avait achetés à Pré-au-lard en vue de la naissance. Il sortit le couffin et la layette. Il l'habilla, le coucha dans son couffin et avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, il nettoya la chambre et lui-même d'un sort et se coucha dans un lit propre. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les cris de Noah qui réclamait à manger.

-« J'arrive mon ange. Papa est là. »

Doucement et surtout parce qu'il était encore faible, il prit son fils et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le lait de son bébé. Il le nourrit, le changea après lui avoir fait faire son rôt et le recoucha après l'avoir bercé de longues minutes. Les jours passaient rapprochant un peu plus le retour de sa famille. Son fils accaparait tout son temps. Il était heureux comme jamais mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin et que le bonheur ne lui était pas permis, l'enfer s'ouvrit sous ses pieds.

Les Dursley devaient rentrer d'ici peu et pour ne pas qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit, il lança divers sort d'invisibilité et d'insonorisation sur le bébé. Celui-ci semblait comprendre l'enjeu et était calme.

Deux jours après le retour de son oncle, Harry eut le goût de ce que pouvait être l'enfer. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre, c'était la nuit et comme son oncle avec un malin plaisir à venir le réveiller pendant la nuit juste pour s'amuser, il avait jeté les sorts de camouflage sur Noah. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussi vite. Sans qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva attaché et bâillonné au lit. Sans douceur, son oncle arracha les vêtements de son neveu.

-« Tu vas voir, je vais te faire payer tout ce que tu nous as fait. »

Harry se retrouva rapidement nu, des mains le touchaient, il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulut se débattre ou utiliser la magie mais ses mains étaient attachées, il ne pouvait rien faire. Son oncle lui écarta les jambe et se coucha sur lui. D'un geste sauvage, il le pénétra. Sans attendre, il le viola sans ménagement, du sang coulait de son anus encore fragile de l'accouchement. Il jouit en Harry puis se retira. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups violents et quitta la chambre après l'avoir détaché.

Harry se recroquevilla dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Le sortilège qu'il avait placé sur le couffin pour le prévenir du réveil de son fils se déclencha. Il se leva comme un automate, pris son fils dans ses bras et le serra. Il avait été violé devant son fils.

-« Chut, calme-toi, je vais bien. Chut, je suis sur que tu as faim. »

Il fit apparaître le biberon et le nourrit. Il prit soin de lui et le recoucha.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Harry aurait voulu jeté un sort sur son oncle mais il devait économiser ses forces qui commençaient lentement à s'amenuiser à cause du traitement cruel qu'il lui faisait subir. Il n'utilisait plus que la magie pour soigner et nourrir son fils bien qu'il doutait pouvoir encore tenir longtemps comme cela.

Le jour de son anniversaire fut le pire de tous, son oncle entra ivre accompagné de son fils et ils violèrent à deux Harry d'une manière barbare. Hedwige réussit à s'enfuir de Privet Drive, elle avait peur pour son maître. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les monstres l'avaient quitté mais il n'avait pas encore repris connaissance et pour cause, il baignait dans un flaque de son propre sang sous les pleurs de son fils. Il n'était pas assez fort pour se relever et il perdit connaissance.

Hedwige arriva au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix. Elle fit un vacarme pas possible et réveilla tout ses occupants. Son magnifique plumage était taché de sang. A cette vue, les adultes s'inquiétèrent, si la chouette d'Harry l'avait quitté c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Il appelèrent Albus et celui-ci décida de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Rémus et Séverus transplanèrent jusque Privet Drive et se dirigèrent à pas de velours jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils savaient être celle de Harry. Des verrous en bloquaient l'accès. Il les déverrouillèrent et faillirent tomber dans les pommes à la vue du survivant baignant dans son sang et couvert de coups. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il prirent un Harry inconscient et l'emmenèrent à Poudlard pour le soigner. Ils couraient dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie sachant que les minutes étaient comptées.

-« Pompom, Pompom. »

-« Ce n'est pas un centre récréatif, je vous prierai de vous taire, vous êtes dans une infirmerie. »

Elle se tut à la vue de Harry.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Son oncle doit y être pour quelque chose. »

Harry sembla reprendre connaissance. Il voulut se lever mais il était trop faible et puis les adultes le recouchèrent de forces.

-« Je vous prie, laissez-moi retourner là-bas, mon bébé est toujours là, je vous en prie. »

-« Harry, de quoi parles-tu ? »

-« Mon bébé, mon bébé... »dit-il avant de retomber inconscient sur son lit.

-« Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la chambre. »

L'infirmière lui jeta un sort de diagnostique et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que le survivant avait donné naissance il y a quelques semaines.

-« Il a eu un enfant, je peux vous l'assurer. C'est incroyable. »

-« Il faut retourner là-bas. Si l'enfant est là, il faut le retrouver avant les Dursley. »

-« Connaissant ton filleul, il doit l'avoir caché aux yeux de sa famille. »

-« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? Des sorts d'invisibilité ? »

-« Oui ! »

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre du Survivant et lancèrent un « finite incantatem ».

Un couffin apparut et des pleurs se firent entendre.

-« Oh mon dieu. »cria Rémus en s'approchant du nourrisson mais sans pouvoir le prendre.

Il mit fin au sortilège et le prit dans ses bras mais l'enfant ne semblait pas se calmer, il le passa à Rogue. Contre toute attente, le bébé se calma quelques instants avant de crier de plus belle.

-« Il veut son père. Il faut le ramener à Poudlard. »

Madame Pomfresh examinait encore Harry. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient mais semblait revenir à lui.

Elle le quitta en entendant les cris du bébé dans la pièce à côté.

-« Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

-« Ca ne s'entend pas ? »

-« Donnez le moi, je vais l'examiner. »

-« Vous avez fini avec Harry ? »

-« Oui, le traitement qu'il reçut ces derniers jours ... »

Elle fut coupée par le survivant qui était parvenu à se lever pour rejoindre son fils qu'il entendait pleurer dans l'autre pièce. Il s'agrippa à la porte, ses forces le quittèrent. Il fut rattraper de justesse par Rogue qui le ramena dans son lit sous ses protestations.

-« Je...veux voir...mon fils. »

-« Je te l'amène. Reste couché. »

Madame Pomfresh amena le nourrisson dans les bras de son père. Il se calma instantanément au contact de celui-ci.

-« Je suis désolé mon amour, vraiment désolé. »

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous deux.

Albus venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

-« Rémus, Séverus, vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

-« Oui, il est ici mais son état est préoccupant et il nous a fait une petite surprise. »

Pomfresh prit le relais.

-« J'ai découvert en l'examinant divers blessure prouvant qu'il avait été sauvagement violé à diverses reprises et en approfondissant mon examen, j'ai vu des traces d'un accouchement récent. Harry a réclamé son fils immédiatement à son réveil avant de sombrer à nouveau. »

-« Un enfant, mais enfant Harry n'a pas pris de potion, on l'aurait su. »

-« Cette grossesse était naturelle, j'en suis sur. Cela fait plus de quatre cents ans que la dernière a eu lieu. »

-« Comment vont-ils ? »

-« Le bébé est en parfaite santé, Harry s'en est parfaitement bien occupé. »

-« Et Harry. »

-« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, son poignet gauche est cassé ainsi que sa cheville droite. Il souffre de plusieurs infections, signe que ses plaies n'ont pas été soignées. Ses parties intimes sont fortement endommagées par les supplices qu'il a subis ces derniers jours. »

-« Mon dieu comment peut-on faire du mal à un enfant ? »

-« Pardonnez-moi mais ce n'est plus un enfant, il est père maintenant. »

-« Je me demande qui est l'autre père ? »

Séverus sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots, il aurait tant voulu un enfant et en plus de Harry.

-« Je ne le sais pas. Une chose me tracasse, Harry maîtrise la magie sans baguette maintenant pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu ? »

-« Je crois avoir une réponse à vous ... »

-« Je vais vous expliquer. »dit Harry qui venait de reprendre conscience, tenant son bébé serrer contre lui au grand plaisir de ce dernier qui gazouillait dans les bras de son papa.

-« Il y a un peu plus de huit mois, j'ai découvert un livre à la bibliothèque sur les grossesses mâles, en le lisant, j'ai remarqué que mes symptômes étaient exactement décris dans cet ouvrage. J'ai alors décidé de vous le caché parce que d'abord je ne savais comment vous l'avouer, deuxièmement, je voulais le faire adopter à sa naissance pour le protéger de mes ennemis, troisièmement, je savais que son autre père ne le voulait pas et pour finir je suis parvenu à prendre soin de lui et de moi sans personne. Ma fatigue n'était pas uniquement due à mon entraînement mais aussi à ma grossesse. J'ai même cru que vous l'aviez deviné professeur le jour où vous m'avez convoqué. Lorsque je suis revenu à Pirvet Drive les Dursley m'ont laissé seul pendant deux semaines. Noah est né le quatre juillet pendant leur absence, tout allait bien jusqu'il y a quelques semaines. Mon oncle m'a... vi... m'a fait du mal et pour protéger mon enfant, j'ai dû utilisé beaucoup de magie pour les sorts de camouflages, de soins et autres. Pour me ménager, j'ai préféré endurer les humeurs de mon oncle et consacrer ce qu'il me restait de forces pour Noah. Je serai probablement mort si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher merci. »

-« Harry pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Nous serions venu te chercher plus tôt. »

-« Hedwige était enfermée et je ne sais pas quel miracle, elle est arrivée à s'enfuir. »

-« Harry te souviens-tu lorsque tu m'as dit ne pas connaître la signification de l'ange de ton patronus ? »

-« Oui, je vous ai menti, je savais que c'était lui, tout comme l'ange sur mes dessins. Il était mon seul rayon de soleil. Je passais beaucoup de temps à lui parler lorsqu'il était dans mon ventre. »

-« J'aurais une question pour vous Monsieur Potter, vos troubles lors de mon cours étaient-ils dus à l'enfant que vous portiez ? »

-« Oui, il était plus actif lorsque que son autre père se trouvait à proximité. »

Dumbledore ne sut comment mais il savait que Séverus était le père de l'enfant.

-« J'aimerais rester seul à seul avec toi Harry, si vous voulez bien sortir messieurs. »

-« Bien sur ! »

Ils quittèrent le chevet du survivant encore sous le choc des révélations de cette nuit.

-« Harry, je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé. »

-« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

-« Dans un certain sens si, je t'ai volontairement éloigné de moi pour te protéger mais le résultat fut l'inverse. J'aimerais te dire une chose que je meurs d'envie de te dire depuis longtemps. Je suis plus que ton directeur, je suis ton grand-père. »

-« Vous...vous...je... »Harry était ému, il avait un fils et un grand-père maintenant, en bref, il avait une famille.

-« Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille de t'avoir caché tout cela... »

-« Je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire je suis heureux, s'il m'arrive quelque chose Noah aura une famille. »

-« Je te remercie. Au fait, félicitations, il est magnifique. »

-« Merci ! Vous ...vous voulez le prendre ? C'est votre arrière-petit-fils après tout. »

-« A une condition, que tu me tutoies, je n'ai jamais supporté de la part de ma famille qu'elle me vouvoie et encore moins toi. Tu peux m'appeler grand-père si tu veux ! »

-« Noah, mon ange je te présente le papa de mon papa, ton arrière-grand-père Albus. »

-« Bonjour petit Noah. »

Albus le prit dans ses bras, le petit sembla le regarder intensément.

-« Au fait pourquoi mon père et moi ne portons pas ton nom ? »

-« C'est juste une histoire de protection, en changeant de nom, personne ne savait que ton père était mon fils. Potter est une famille de sorciers très puissants et très anciens. Je crois même que c'est la plus ancienne lignée du monde magique, plus ancienne que les Malfoy et surtout beaucoup plus riche. A ta majorité sorcière, tu recevras l'entièreté de ton héritage que je gère pour le moment. Potter était le nom de jeune fille de ta grand-mère. Tu fais réellement partie de cette famille. »

-« Je ne savais pas cela. »

-« Peu de gens le savent ou plutôt le savaient car la plupart sont morts aujourd'hui. »

Albus regarda ses deux descendants, l'un qui venait à peine d'entrer dans sa vie et l'autre que tant de traumatismes venaient frapper l'existence.

-« Dis-moi, il a l'air de déjà te reconnaître. »

-« Oui, il a quand-même passé neuf mois dans mon ventre à entendre ma voix. Lorsque je l'ai vu bougé en moi la première fois, j'ai réellement pris conscience de sa réalité et je l'ai aimé très fort. Chaque jour, je lui lisait des contes pour enfant. C'est un des rares moments où il se calmait et arrêtait de donner des coups. Je crois que je pourrais affirmer que ce sera un joueur de quidditch exceptionnel mais plutôt en tant que batteur je pense. »

Le bébé se mit à pleurer.

-« Je crois qu'il réclame son papa. » dit-il en lui tendant le nourrisson.

-« Oui, allez viens ici. Chut, petit ange. »

Albus regarda Harry et son bébé, avant cela il ne pensait pas qu'Harry puisse être quelqu'un de doux par nature, il se mettait souvent en colère. Mais aujourd'hui en le voyant agir avec son fils, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

-« Harry en parlant de père, je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que Séverus est l'autre père, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je... lui et moi nous sommes aimés l'espace d'une seule et unique nuit. J'étais amoureux de lui et je crois que je l'aime encore. Mais après ce merveilleux moment, nous nous sommes quittés comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai découvert plus d'un mois après que j'étais enceint. Séverus était le premier et le dernier homme à m'avoir touché sans compter Dursley. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Séverus est l'autre père. De plus, lorsqu'il était dans mon ventre et que Séverus était dans la même pièce, Noah devenait de plus en plus actif, alors en cours de potions c'était intenable parce qu'il l'entendait parler. Comment l'as-tu deviné ? »

-« Par son aura magique, il possède tes couleurs mais celles de Séverus aussi et puis il y a quelque chose de lui dans son visage. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment ce que tu as dit à propos du fait qu'il ne voulait pas de Noah parce que ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné tantôt en l'admirant. »

-« Je ne veux pas le forcer à revenir vers moi à cause de notre enfant, je veux qu'il revienne pour moi. »

-« Ton sentiment est légitime, je comprends mais tu devrais lui en parler, je pense qu'il éprouve des sentiments à ton égard et qu'il les dissimule. »

-« Je crois que tu as raison, tu ne voudrais pas le faire venir ici ? »

-« Allez, repose-toi bien. Je vais le chercher. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Séverus ne rentre en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

-« Tu as demandé que je vienne. »

-« Oui, je dois te parler. »

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« Laisse-moi juste parler, ne m'interrompe pas. Te souviens-tu de la nuit où tu m'as fait l'amour ? Cette nuit était unique pour moi, depuis cette fois-là, je n'ai laissé personne me touché et je ne laisserai probablement personne d'autre que toi me toucher à nouveau. L'enfant qui repose dans mes bras est le fruit de cette nuit-là, de la force de l'amour que j'éprouvais et que j'éprouve encore pour toi. A chaque coups que Noah me donnait, je pensais à toi. A chaque fois que tu te trouvais prêt de moi, notre enfant sentait ta présence et me le faisait savoir. J'ai eu maintes fois envie de courir dans ta salle de classe et te dire tout. Je rêvais toutes les nuits que j'étais dans tes bras et qu'on partageait se bonheur à deux mais à chaque fois que je me réveillais, j'avais devant moi la dure réalité, j'étais seul. »

Des larmes coulaient des yeux émeraudes du survivant.

-« Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché mais je ne savais comment te le dire après notre rupture. »

Des sanglots le secouaient, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il sentit alors deux mains prendre les siennes.

-« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal de te rejeter après cette nuit où tu m'as laissé t'aimer. Tous les jours, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que je ne veuille t'avouer mes vrais sentiments. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il embrassa son amour.

-« Tu m'aimais ? »

-« Bien sur, je n'aurais jamais pu te faire l'amour comme cela aussi non. »

Harry regarda son fils puis l'homme qui l'aimait.

-« Je ne t'en veux pas d'être tombé enceint, ton ...enfin notre fils est magnifique. »

-« Je trouve aussi. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, c'est que tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'il est né cet été. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, tu n'aurais jamais pu deviner. »

-« Chut, ne dis rien, je comprends tes actes, je t'ai rejeté après que tu te sois offert à moi. Je suis coupable aussi dans un certain sens. »

-« Séverus, que va-t-il se passer pour nous maintenant ? »

-« Je suis sur que je t'aime et je voudrais que toi et Noah fassiez tout deux partie de ma vie. J'aimerais que vous veniez habiter dans les cachots avec moi. »

-« j'aimerais beaucoup partagé ta vie et je crois que notre fils voudrait voir aussi ses deux parents ensemble. »

Harry déposa délicatement le nourrisson dans les bras de Séverus.

-« Noah, petit ange, je suis ton autre papa. »

Le bébé le regarda intensément et Harry sourit.

-« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire. »

-« Lorsque j'ai commencé à lui parler, je l'appelais aussi mon petit ange. »

-« Je crois que ça confirme ce que je pensais j'aurais dû te ramener de force dans mes cachots et te forcer à m'épouser après notre unique nuit ensemble. »

-« Que viens-tu de dire ? »

-« J'aimerais faire de toi mon mari. Tu sais dans le monde sorcier, les mariages de gens de même sexe est quelque chose de courant. »

-« Tu viens de me demander de t'épouser ? »

-« Je crois que ton papa est sourd ou idiot, il ne comprend ce que je lui ai dit. »

Harry pleura de joie, lui aussi désirait plus que tout de s'unir avec lui mais des flashs de ses multiples viols lui revinrent en mémoire. Des larmes de détresse coulaient sur ses joues. Voyant cela Séverus remit l'enfant dans son berceau et prit Harry dans ses bras.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Mon amour dis-moi, parle-moi. »

-« Je ne peux pas te laisser me toucher, je suis si sale, je suis si... »

Il fut tu par un doigt qui se posa doucement sur ses lèvres.

-« Ne dis pas ça, tu es un magnifique joyaux et je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre que toi. Ne me rejette pas à cause de ce que t'a fait ton oncle, nous prendrons le temps qu'il faut pour réapprendre à nous aimer, je ne veux pas m'unir avec toi, uniquement pour te faire l'amour, je veux que l'on se marie pour former un couple et une famille. »

Un silence paisible s'installa entre les deux amoureux et ils finirent par s'endormir.

Plusieurs s'étaient écoulés et les deux parents apprenaient à se connaître. Un amour débordant les emplissait. Dans les jours qui suivirent son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry mit au courant ses proches et ses amis pour Lui, Séverus et leur nouveau-né. Rémus fut sous le choc, tout comme Ron. Hermione était heureuse, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry joyeux comme maintenant. Molly pleura en apprenant la nouvelle, elle considérait Harry comme l'un de ses enfants et par conséquent le petit Noah comme son premier petit-fils.

Séverus et lui choisirent comme parrain Rémus qui refusa à cause de sa lycanthropie mais devant l'instance des parents il ne put que revenir sur sa décision et pour marraine Hermione évidemment. Cette dernière sauta de joie, elle était heureuse, Harry lui avait promis il y a bien longtemps que s'il avait un enfant un jour, elle en serait la marraine.

La vie reprit son cours normal ou presque, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du monde sorcier. Toutes les filles qui espéraient mettre le grappin sur Harry crièrent au scandale.

La rentrée arriva et les premiers cours aussi, Harry vivait dans les cachots dans des appartements proches de ceux de Séverus. Beaucoup d'étudiantes tombèrent sous le charme de Noah la première fois qu'elles le virent. Il était devenu la petite mascotte de Poudlard au grand dam de ses deux parents qui étaient sans cesse déranger.

La relation entre les deux pères évolua doucement mais positivement, au bout de quelques mois, Harry emménagea dans l'appartement de son fiancé. En effet, l'union magique était prévue pour le premier juillet de l'année, juste après les examens. Harry et Séverus s'aimaient mais les traces de son viol étaient encore présentes dans l'esprit du Survivant. Une douce nuit de mai, Harry et Séverus se retrouvèrent dans le même lit, les baisers qu'ils se donnaient étaient tendres puis devinrent profonds, les mains parcouraient les deux corps, les déshabillèrent et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur désir les avait conduits à la jouissance.

Séverus se retira de son amour et le prit dans ses bras.

-« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'étais comme envoûté... »

Un délicieux doigt trouva le chemin de ses lèvres pour le faire taire et un regard heureux croisa le sien.

-« Chut, ne dis rien, j'en avais envie autant que toi. »

Quelques jours plus tard Harry mit définitivement fin au règne de Voldemort permettant à tout le monde de vivre une vie enfin normale loin de la peur, la haine et violence.

C'est dans cette joie générale que leur mariage eut lieu. Ils se jurèrent amour et fidélité.

Quelques mois plus tard, deux onyx noires regardaient avec amour un homme au cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts et au ventre légèrement arrondi peindre un tableau sous le regard mi-rieur, mi-inquisiteur d'un jeune enfant.

Fin


	2. RAR

Je voudrais me faire pardonner auprès de mes très chers revieuwer, le temps me manque et le travail s'accumule alors je fais de mon mieux. Voilà la réponse à vos questions ou vos petits mots avec un énorme retard.

Rar :

-Lilyep :merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot ça me fait plaisir

-Vif d'or :merci et si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'y ai mis tant d'amour, c'est parce qu'avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement je trouve qu'il beaucoup d'amour dans ce monde de brutes. Gros bisous.

-Lasgalenya Greenleaves :merci pour ta revieuw et je te promets d'en pondre d'autres comme ça mais pour le moment avec les exam et les TfE , j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi.

-Calimera : encore quelqu'un qui pleure zut vous allez finir par me détester si ça continue.

-Lisandra :je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire merci et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures.

-Shiefa Li :que de compliments, j'adore écrire des fics ça me détend et donc je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres.

-Lunenoire :mignon reviens beaucoup pour cette fic j'adore ce mot et je trouve qu'il convient bien à cette fic.

-Snape black rose :merci pour tes encouragements.

-Jo Lupin :promis j'en ai d'autres sur le feu et elles mijotent pour le moment dont une que vous direz des nouvelles.

-Onarluca :comme tu aimes les longues fic je suis en train d'en écrire une assez longue plus encore que les autres. L'important c'est que l'histoire t'a plu. Gros bisous et à la prochaine, j'essayerai de mettre l'autre du week-end.


	3. RAR2

RAR :

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une RAR avec je crois deux mois de retard au moins.

-Lady Sakura Cosmos : merci et à bientôt.

-Dragounette : merci pour tes compliments. Gros bisous.


End file.
